Small Christmas Miracle
by N-AngelFire
Summary: Left to spend Christmas alone, Ino contemplates her life and receives a special Christmas gift. ShikaIno


Sorry… last minute inspiration. I figured I should do a Christmas oneshot and what better pairing than ShikaIno? I don't know about you guys, but Ino is probably one of my favorite girls in the series. I hate how everyone talks smack about her especially since she's not the one to end her friendship with Sakura. It was SAKURA'S FAULT NOT INO'S!!!

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this every time? –sighs- You tell them Neji.**

**Neji: Nikki does not own Naruto. OR ME! –death glares-**

**-**

**-**

It was Christmas… again. The sun was hidden behind a thick blanket of white clouds from which delicate snowflakes slowly fell. Everyone was in the Christmas spirit. Holiday wreaths, mistletoe, and Christmas lights were everywhere. Presents were exchanged, new friends were made, and shy loves kissed under the mistletoe. It was definitely Christmas.

Yamanaka Ino looked out her bedroom window and watched as the snowflakes fell past. "It's Christmastime." She said softly as she rose up from her seat and headed towards the door. Grabbing a coat and her keys she walked out and locked her apartment door behind her.

As soon as she turned 18 she decided it was time to do things on her own and moved into the apartment. It wasn't much to look at but to her it was home. She hugged herself to fight off the chill as she hurried down the streets of Konoha.

"Ino!" she whirled around to see her best friend Haruno Sakura jogging towards her with her boyfriend in tow.

"Forehead girl?" the blonde breathed before heading towards her friend.

"Merry Christmas!" the pink haired young woman smiled childishly as she tucked a poinsettia bloom behind her friend's ear. Ino absently reached a hand up to stroke the petals.

"Merry Christmas."

She glanced over to see Uchiha Sasuke standing behind his girlfriend with an embarrassed look on his face. She giggled at his expression causing him to scowl at her.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun." She said kindly. The Uchiha grunted at her. She decided to take that as a merry Christmas.

Sakura grinned infectiously "How are you going to spend your Christmas?"

"I don't know…" Ino said truthfully while fiddling with the forehead protector wrapped around her waist. "What about you?"

"I'm eating dinner with my parents and then I'm coming over to Sasuke-kun's house!" Sakura answered breathlessly as she leaned forward to whisper in the blonde's ear. "We're going to engage in one of the oldest Christmas traditions…" she giggled "snuggling in front of the fire."

Ino raised a fine eyebrow "Does he know anything about it yet?"

"Well no… but it's taken me too long to get him and now that he's mine I plan on fulfilling all of my fan girl fantasies!" The pink haired woman clapped her hands and giggled childishly. The blonde couldn't help but smile at her best friend.

"Good luck." She grinned. Once Sakura and Sasuke were out of sight her smile dropped. She had originally planned to ask to spend the holidays with Sakura. She shook her head, she couldn't intrude on their private time like that.

Picking up her pace, Ino headed towards the Hyuuga mansion. Maybe Hinata would be free for Christmas…

-

-

"So Hinata…" Ino began as carelessly as she could while the said Hyuuga fixed a wreath on her front door. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Ah… w-well I w-was going to sp-spend it w-with Naruto-kun…" the shy girl blushed at the thought of her boyfriend. "H-he's always a-alone on Ch-Christmas so I invited h-him to the H-Hyuuga banquet. Th-then we'll s-spend some t-t-time together."

Ino sighed. Even Hinata had something better to do. She smiled cheerfully in order to cover her disappointment. "Naruto? At a banquet?" she laughed "Well that's something I'd like to see!"

Hinata smiled shakily "Y-yeah…"

"Well… I guess I'd best be going then…"

"Ino-chan?"

The blonde turned to her shy friend "Yeah?"

"What a-are YOU d-doing for Christmas?"

Her fake smile fell as she fixed her eyes to the ground. "I don't know…" she answered truthfully "I really don't know…"

"W-what about…" Hinata gulped as she brought up a sensitive subject "Y-your t-t-teammates?"

Ino stiffened at the word. She noticed Hinata's uncomfortable expression. She managed to fake a smile as she answered, "Well, Choji's family is having a mega feast."

"A-and Shikamaru-san?"

This time the blonde did not fake a smile as she faced the girl. She shook her head slowly "He's in Suna." The words came out flat and emotionless… like that of a true Shinobi's. Hinata winced at the flatness of the words.

"I-I see…"

Ino nodded as she shoved her hands into her pockets "Well I'm off!" she quickly turned around to hide her oncoming tears.

-

-

Dodging a kick from Ino, Tenten rolled to the side and released another barrage of kunai. The blonde drew her own kunai and deflected each blade skillfully.

"So what are you doing for Christmas Tenten?"

The brunette leapt out of range and quickly formed several hand seals, summoning another barrage of weapons.

"Banquet." She grunted while flinging sickles, scythes, swords, and shuriken at the dodging blonde. "You?"

Ino paused "I don't now."

"INO DUCK!"

The blonde ducked quickly as a rather large Shuriken almost took her head off. She grinned nervously "Sorry, lost my timing."

Tenten huffed out a sigh and shook her head wisely as the summoned weapons disappear. "I think that's enough training for the day." She announced "Oh there is going to be a party later on if you want to go…"

Ino shook her head "I don't think so."

The truth was she had too much pride. It was bad enough that she would spend Christmas alone, but then to go to a party to be alone again… it was too much to bear. She shook her head once more before turning to leave. "Great match. Have a great Christmas."

Tenten's brown eyes softened sadly "You too…"

-

-

Everyone was busy. Even Dog-boy Kiba had someone to spend Christmas with. "What didn't you hear?" he laughed, "I got me a girlfriend!"

"Family." Shino said stonily.

"Party for the sensei's." Kakashi said from behind his book.

"Date with Iruka." Ayame the ramen girl blushed.

"Drinking with Jiraiya." The Hokage slurred from behind her sake bottle.

"Babysitting the Hokage." Shizune grumbled.

"Oink!" Tonton squealed.

Ino collapsed on a park bench and buried her face in her hands, oblivious to the snowflakes building up on her hunched shoulders. It was true; she was going to be alone this year. She wiped away tears as she wondered if the Akimichi clan would allow her to join in the festivities. Anything was better than being alone on the most special day of the year.

If only Shikamaru were here…she shook her head. She would not think about him… not now. Her eyes softened… so when would she think of him? When everything was over?

_Flashback_

"_Ne, troublesome woman what do you want now?" Shikamaru yawned lazily as he stood by the village gates with his team._

_Ino's bright blue eyes were filled with worry as she stood before her teammate. She forced a confident smile "Just come back safe, okay?"_

_He nodded his spiky head. He looked as bored as ever but inwardly he was figuring out a plan for the mission assigned to him and him only. The team was merely a distraction. "Will do. Just take care of yourself."_

_She grinned, "I always do."_

"_Troublesome woman…"_

"_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"_

_Next Flashback_

_Ino was standing at the Hokage's office awaiting her next mission when the doors burst open. She turned around, her eyes wide in surprise as Shikamaru's bloody team stumbled in. One of the less injured ones approached the Hokage's desk. "We were… ambushed…" he gasped, blood seeping from various wounds._

_The blonde girl gasped and quickly sprung into action as she activated a simple healing jutsu to sustain him._

"_What about your captain?" the Hokage demanded._

"_He was… captured."_

_The words rung in Ino's shocked ears. She immediately halted the healing jutsu as she stared in horror. Captured? Not Shikamaru… he was to smart to be captured…_

"_I see…" Tsunade nodded grimly, her mouth in a straight line "Well go to the hospital for healing." She quickly dismissed the wounded team._

_Next Flashback_

"_Did you hear the news?" Sakura asked excitedly._

_Ino looked up from her cup of tea, her blue eyes dull from weeks of anxiety. Every day she wondered when news of Shikamaru's death would reach her. Ever since she heard the news of his capture she realized something shocking… her life was meaningless without him. At first she was scared of these new emotions but now…_

"_What news?" she asked dully. Her heart hardened against what she might hear. She willed herself not to cry._

_Sakura's smile brightened "Shikamaru is okay!"_

"_He-he… he's okay?" Ino was suddenly finding it hard to breath. The swelling feeling in her chest grew until it overcame her. She clutched her chest. He was alive… he was alive!_

"_Yeah! They found him… he was a little injured though but otherwise he's fine."_

"_When…" the blonde gasped erratically "When will he come home?"_

_Sakura paused to think. Her smile dropped slowly as she faced her friend. "He's…"_

"_Will he make it in time for Christmas?" Ino demanded._

_The pink haired woman shook her head sadly. She hated disappointing her friend but she needed to know the truth. "He's going to spend Christmas in Suna."_

_Ino's jaw would've dropped if she had less dignity. It was so typical of Shikamaru, to chose the less troublesome route but still… This would give Temari every opportunity to reel him in. She stared in shock. This could be the end of everything._

"_I'm sorry Ino… maybe you can spend Christmas with your parents."_

_Ino nodded numbly. Her parents were going to a special dinner with some old friends. They wouldn't be available but she chose not to say so. _

"_Yeah."_

_End Flashbacks_

"Ummm ma'am? Are you alright?" she looked up to see a young boy no older than eleven hovering over her.

"Yeah," she gave a weak smile "Thanks."

The boy nodded and ran off leaving her in the pit of depression. The sky was darkening as the snow fell down heavier. A cold breeze whipped through chilling Ino. She shuddered but made no motion to move.

She missed him. She probably lost him now. Temari would pull the moves and she would be alone on Christmas once more. It was a strange dynamic, two completely opposite teammates falling in love. It was so weird it was almost impossible. Maybe it was better for the strategist to get together with a like mind. It broke Ino's heart just to think of it. Things would've been easier if she had a boyfriend.

All of her past relationships were flops. Realizing that made Ino even more depressed than ever. Her dates were all the same… they'd go somewhere fun, talk for a while, and then he'd try to bed her. Being a flirty blonde lead men to think of her for only one purpose. She sighed, maybe they were right. Maybe she was only good for physical attraction and nothing more.

No one knew her as Shikamaru did. He was the only one to ever ask her how she felt and what she was thinking. He pushed her off as troublesome a lot of the times, but was always there for her. He knew her for who she was.

"I'd best get inside." She said to herself as she rose up and prepared to spend another Christmas alone. She prayed that wherever he was that Shikamaru was happy.

"Merry Christmas Shika-kun…"

-

-

It was 8:00 pm, Ino noted tiredly as she propped her elbows against the small table and swirled her glass of wine around. By now everyone was at a party, with family, and with loved ones celebrating the holidays. Everyone but her.

Her blue eyes narrowed at the glass. She had to blink several times to clear her vision. For a moment there she saw two glasses. Grunting she downed the whole glass. To hell with moderation. She was planning to get drunk tonight. Too bad she didn't have Sakura's tolerance of alcohol. Ino glanced over at the three empty bottles. She already had a headache and was feeling a little dizzy.

The sound of laughter came from the apartment above her making her growl. The stupid neighbors were always so loud with their parties. She always hated them but right now she wished that she were with them. Maybe if she asked nicely they'd invite her to their party. If she recalled correctly they were mainly men who would probably looking for a one night stand. Anything would be better than this loneliness.

Her eyes closed slowly as she remembered last Christmas.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Shika! Open it up!" the blonde whined over her friend's shoulder._

_Shikamaru yawned loudly, taking his time unwrapping the present. Choji stood beside him while munching on barbeque chips. "The harpy is right, I want to know what it is."_

"_Troublesome people."_

_Ino glared. She raised her foot and brought it down heavily on his foot. The shadow user yelped and hopped up and down, nearly dropping the present. Luckily Choji managed to catch it with his free hand. Unfortunately that hand was covered with sauce, chip crumbs, and saliva._

"_EWWW! CHOUJI!" _

"_Troublesome!" Shikamaru yelled, snatching the present and quickly unwrapping it. His eyes widened in surprise "It-it's… perfect…"_

_Ino beamed happily. She had spent weeks trying to find the perfect gift for him. Inside the box was a special edition glass shougi board with hand crafted pieces. _

_The lazy boy looked genuinely happy. He looked up at his friend and smiled sincerely "Thanks Ino!"_

_For some strange reason that action made the blonde's cheeks heat up. She turned away evasively "Ah yeah… Merry Christmas Shika-kun." She looked up and returned his smile._

_Choji watched the two with raised eyebrows "Ahhhh…"_

_-_

_-_

When she woke up, the first thing she did was glance at the clock. "Eleven Forty Five? Already?" she clutched her aching head as she stumbled towards her cabinet and pulled out medicine to relieve her of her hangover.

She nearly tripped over a large box. She glared down at the offending item… a box full of bags of potato chips, courtesy of Choji. It was a decent Christmas gift even though she'd prefer something less fattening.

Ino quickly downed the pill and sat down, waiting for it to kick in. She listened as her neighbors upstairs began playing a song. Their music was always loud so she could hear it clearly. She bobbed her head in time with the music.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
_

_There's just one thing I need_

She unwittingly began singing along with the familiar song, her voice smooth..

_I don't care about the presents  
_

_Underneath the Christmas tree  
_

_I just want you for my own  
_

_More than you could ever know  
_

_Make my wish come true  
_

Her clear blue eyes slowly watered as her voice began to give out. Blinking away the tears furiously, she stubbornly forced herself to finish.

_All I want for Christmas is...  
_

_You_

Ino couldn't help herself… she was crying now. It hurt so much. Her thoughts of depression slowly led to thoughts of suicide. Would anyone miss her if she died? She wondered this absently as the song played on.

I don't want a lot for Christmas 

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the present_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

She chuckled as she realized that she didn't have a fireplace. Her eyes shut slowly as she continued to sing along.

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

The song continued to play on, lifting her spirits in it's own depressing way. She remembered Tenten's earlier mention of a Christmas party and wondered if it was too late to join. Perhaps attending wouldn't be that bad. Grabbing her coat she headed slowly towards the door, singing the whole while.

…_Won't you please bring my baby to me_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

She bent down to fix her shoes. Suddenly remembering, she headed towards her room to make sure the window was locked.

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

Once sure that the window was closed, she slowly made her way towards her door, making sure to take her time. She was in no rush.

_Standing right outside my door_

Ino turned the door knob.

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

She swung the door open.

_Make my wish come true_

Her eyes widened beyond belief as she stared at the tall figure in her doorway. He smirked down at her, his hands shoved in his pockets. She was still unconsciously singing. He joined in on the last part, his deep voice blending with hers.

_Baby all I want for Christmas is…_

_You_

As the song played off and slowly faded away, Ino never took her gaze away from the young man standing at the door to her apartment. She prayed that this wasn't another figment of her imagination, or if it was, that it would stay. Her heart pounded at a billion beats per second as she gazed up into those familiar chocolate orbs.

"S-s-shikamaru…" her voice betrayed her every thought and emotion as her eyes welled up with unshed tears.

He gazed down at her seriously "Ino."

She couldn't think of anything to say so she stared taking in every inch of him. He seemed to grow a little impatient with it.

"Well you got your wish," Shikamaru shrugged in a heartwarmingly familiar gesture "So now what are you going to do?"

Ino seemed to break out of her reverie as her eyes came back into focus. She smiled confidently up at him "This!"

He suddenly found himself enveloped in a tight hug. He smiled down at her head which was buried into him. She was crying… he noticed as his shirt became suspiciously wet. Shikamaru sighed contentedly. He got his Christmas wish… well sort of, not yet anyway.

Smiling Shikamaru broke his arm out of her grasp and poked the top of her head. She looked up irately; ready to chew him out when he suddenly pressed his warm lips to her cool ones.

She felt herself grow even more light-headed as he held her tighter, deepening the kiss. Blushing several shades of red, she closed her eyes as she slowly leaned in enjoying every moment of it. Shikamaru broke the kiss to look down at her flushed face.

"Now," he said proudly "I got my Christmas wish."

Smiling uncontrollably, she pressed her cheek against his chest, enjoying the sound of his heart beating as erratically as hers. She was truly content. She got what she wanted for Christmas. In it's own way, it was a Christmas Miracle, a small one but a miracle nonetheless.

"Merry Christmas Shika-kun…"

He glanced up at the clock. She was right it was 11:59 . "Merry Christmas troublesome woman…"

"… WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

-

-

**End Story**

**Ahhh… ShikaIno makes me feel warm and fuzzy. I love this pairing, absolutely LOVE them! I think there is no cuter pairing (well SasuHina could compare but STILL!) I love how they're so opposite yet alike! If Kishimoto doesn't pair them up in the series I'll hunt him down!**

**Please Read and Review! Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
